Anna Tomie
Anna Tomie is a wandering nurse you come across in Dinoland after you first visit Dino Plaza. She is looking for a place to build a clinic. Once the clinic is built, she will heal your dinoz for free. Her name is a play on the word "Anatomy." ; Location : Dinotown, Dinotown Clinic ; Use : Activates the Find the Clinic mission. Heals dinoz (after clinic built). Conversation At Dinotown (as "Nurse) Whilst walking through Dinotown, you notice someone beckoning you towards them... # Hello young lady....(Wow)! #: Hello Dinoz master, my name is Anna Tomie, I've just arrived in Dinotown and I need your help. ## Stare at her blissfully... ##: It seems you're not the person I'm after......too bad. '' ## '''Of course! What can I do for you ?' ##: Well, although I've just arrived in Dinotown and I am very talented, there's nowhere for me to work! I'd really like to build a clinic so I can help heal Dinoz... I've got permission from the King, but I haven't found the right place to build it yet........it seems no-one likes the idea of living next to a busy clinic! ### You're not from Dinotown are you ###: You're right, I actually come from a region in the north, but I decided to leave so that I could on my own. Psssssss! Anna Tomie isn't my real name, but don't tell anyone! I just wanted to blend in more. But that's not the point, were you even listening to me in the first place? #### Sorry, what were you saying? ####: (repeats above dialogue starting with "Well although I've just arrived...") ### It might be a problem, but it's all for a good cause. ###: Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going around Dinotown for me and asking people where the best place to build a clinic would be... It would be really kind of you sweetie! #### I'll run, I'll fly, I'll jump....... but where should I go first? ####: Anna has already left to talk to someone else. If you want to impress her, it would be better to keep quiet! At Dinotown (after speaking with Wine Merchant) Ah, finally some good news from my little hero I hope! '' #'(Hero?...Gulp).... I've found the perfect location for you to build your clinic!' #:''Yippee! Quick, tell me where it is! '' ##'The Wine Merchant is willing to sacrifice part of his vineyard so that you can build your clinic.' ##:''The Wine Merchant? He's cute, hehe! Ok, go and take a look at the land, I need to go and thank the Wine Merchant. '' ###'But I did all the work.' ###: Anna has already left without you. ### '''Yes, but thanks to him we will be able to build the new clinic.' ::: Anna has already left without you. :: At Dinotown Clinic (first time) Finally, we've found the perfect location to build the clinic. Now all we need to do is figure out how we're going to build it... '' #'What?' #:''I'm only a weak nurse, do you really think I'm capable of building the clinic on my own with these tiny hands? ##'Are you suggesting we build the clinic ourselves?' ##:No, you should ask your friends to help you. As strong as you may be, you'd be better off being part of a clan! ###'But how many Dinoz do I need to have?' ###:It's not important, but the more you have, the quicker you'll finish building the clinic. It's best to be in a clan with the maximum number of Dinoz. ####'I'll see what I can do....' ####:Thanks! I knew I could count on you! '' #####'I'll be back with more Dinoz!' #####:''Make sure to have as many Dinoz as possible in your clan so that you can build the clinic as quickly as possible. At Dinotown Clinic (once built) What? You've already finished? Let me see! '' #'OK, 1...2...3... TADA!' #:You show Anna the clinic after spending countless hours painstakingly building it. You're very proud of yourself and your team, it would never have been possible without your excellent team spirit! Speak with her again. ''Well done, you and your friends have managed to build an impressive clinic. I've seen better, but still..............it's not bad. '' #'Hufff, hufff, but I gave it my all...' #:''That wasn't to say I'm not extremely grateful to you. Come and see me from time to time, I'll give you my services for free! ##'Thanks very much Miss!' ##:Actually it's Mrs............sorry little one. '' Clinic is now unlocked At Dinotown Clinic (regular dialogue) ''Hello Dinoz master, I can help you to fully heal one of your Dinoz. All you need to do is to leave them with me for a day. You can then come back and collect them once they've been fully healed. #'Heal your Dinoz! It's on its last legs!' #: Heals your dino up to full. This takes 1 hour of game time and can only be done once per day. #'Is there anything else I can help you with?' #:I have a list of missions I need you to do for me, I'm sure you'll have fun! ##''No, I can't.......not this time!'' ##: You run away, swearing to yourself that you'll never let anyone take advantage of you again! ##''I'll see to them right away!'' ### Quest: First Prescription ### Quest: Mushroom Medicine ### Quest: Bizarre Biotherapy ### Quest: Nasty Neighbours ### Quest: Monster Invasion ### Quest: First Aid ### Quest: Curiosity Killed The Cat Category:NPCs Category:Mission Giver